100 Whispers of Their Lives
by of sporks and stars
Summary: What we know about The Next Generation is nothing but a few basic facts and some shady guesswork. This is 100 whispers of what their lives are like each told in a 100 word drabble. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Beauty

**So this one is about Dominique. The rest is kind of self-explanatory. **

**I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, this would have been a million times better. **

_Beauty. _

She was always expected to be a _beauty. _

Like her_ mother. _

Like her_ sister. _

**And she failed. **

Cursed with **thin, matted dirty** blond hair

Brown eyes like dead leaves

Features**off center**

An **under bite**

**Poor vision **

A permanent **scowl **

Boys **turned away**

Nobody wants to see her

She always expected to **fall **

For the **scrawny **boy

In the** library**

After all, that's who she **deserved **

But he's **dumb** as rocks

_Handsome and charming _

_Always there when she needs him _

**Like a puppy dog **

_Blind to prejudice _

_Innocent_

_Pure _

Like their love

They deal with **divorce**

_She gets love _

**Please Review! Thanks.**


	2. Love

**This is about Victoire (which I learned today isn't actually pronounced "victory") and her search for the perfect love. Their relationship shall be delved into later. :) **

**I don't own anything. I'm just playing with the dolls that JK Rowling made. **

Love

What is love?

Is it **dangerous risk**? 

**Passion and sparks**? 

Is it _warmth and innocence_? 

_Safety and control_? 

She tried them all.

**He cheated. **

**He ran away. **

_He got boring. _

_He was too attached._

She talks to Teddy about it.

What does he think?

"**love is when you can't live without somebody" **

"_but I can't live without you, or the rest of the family" _

"**because you love us" **

_She tries comfort _

_And poetic _

**And fiery **

**And she falls and falls again. **

Just then 

She looks at Teddy

_**And kisses him **_

**Risk **

**Passion **

_Warmth_

_Safety _

_**All in one **_

"_**It's love." **_

**Please Review! **


	3. Dream

**This is about Lily's heart being stomped on by Lorcan, then repaired by Lysander. **

**I don't own anything. **

Dream 

_He takes her hand _

_Into the great unknown _

_They left careful behind miles ago _

_On a great adventure_

_Of a thousand lives _

_Knights and dragons _

_He pulls her close _

_At the end of the fairytale _

_They kiss _

_And the world spins _

_Happily ever after _

**Until reality **

Life 

**He left her behind**

**She stands alone **

**Miles to go before she's home **

**Tears caress her cheeks **

**Dreams turned to nightmares **

**Awaking to screams **

**He's kissing different lips **

**And making other girls his princess **

**He made her a dreamer **

**Ripped her heart **

Leaving his twin

To bandage the pieces

Into a maybe-love


	4. Haunted

**Hey all. This is about Molly and my OC Liam Thomas. Basically, Molly is one of those super women, who travels the world to help people, and still manages an office at home where she can be a physiologist. After all, wizards have problems too. **

**No, I don't own anything. **

**Haunted **

**Empty hands **

**Sorrow **

**Dark circles**

_She never thought that helping _

_Would hurt so much _

_Her heart reaches out _

_To each face _

_Story after story _

_Tragedy after tragedy _

_She is told _

**Molly** the Physiologist

**Molly **the Advocate

**Molly** the Humanitarian

_She was called many names _

But what the Hufflepuff has become

All the goodness she has done

**Shocks herself **

**Shocks them **

_One patient sits in the red armchair _

_And tells his story _

**Of unrequited love **

**Suicide attempts **

He is haunted

She is whole 

_When you put them together _

**They fit **

**Perfectly **

Molly and Liam

Liam and Molly

Not broken


	5. Memory

**Memory**

_**Floating **_

_**Distant **_

_Fading _

**There are still times when she remembers. **

**When she won't call Audrey "Bellatrix" **

**Or can recall who Arthur is **

**They watch her **

**Dazed and confused **

**No longer wondering**

"**What happened to Gran?"**

**She's gone **

_**More and more, she doesn't know**_

"_**Who are you?" **_

"_**Hello Cynthia" **_

"_**Did you see the headline about Voldemort today?" **_

"_**Go change Ron's diaper" **_

_**They watch her **_

_**With crying eyes **_

_**As she becomes her disease **_

"_Isn't there a cure for something like this?" _

_But she's a special case, the doctors say _

_It's a Muggle thing _

_When her eyes shut, never to reopen _

_**She **__** s**_


End file.
